the Shark Tooth Linyage
by Atafrd
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the Kishin Asura was defeated. Things were starting to go back to normal, with the exception of new teachers and new neighbors. But one day Soul gets a letter in the mail from a cretin uncle that he was hoping to never hear from again. This is a soul eater - black butler crossover. It is probably fine for most ages, but I have it rated T just in case.
1. crying over spilled coffee and a letter

'_How uncool_.' Soul thought. This day is going downhill fast.

First, there's Blair. Nothing unusual, she was just... being herself this morning. Getting him in trouble with Maka, again.

Then, on his way to Professor Steins class some red haired girl in a blue button up bumped into him spilling her coffee all over them. She introduced herself as Ynomrah and apologist like, a thousand times while _laughing hysterically._ making him late for class.

Now he's sitting outside class because he was late.

'_Great. Just great_.'

* * *

><p>After school Soul and Maka went home. "I'm gonna check the mail for a post card from mamma." Maka announced. "Fine."<p>

A few minutes later Maka strode into the apartment with a hand full of mail. "Did you get one?" Soul asked. "No." She replied. "But you got something... From England." She said as she handed him a small envelope.

'_England_? ' Soul thought as he opened the envelope. '_Who would send me a letter from England_?'

He opened the letter. '_Weird, the ink is red_...' His mouth went dry as he read the letter, especially when he saw the signature at the bottom of the parchment. He knew exactly who the sender was.

"Uncle Grell."

* * *

><p>Authors note: Hi guys! This is my first fan-fiction, and I am enjoying writing it!<p>

Please do not hate, but critiques are welcome! So, these chapters will probably be a little short, but I will try to make it up to you by uploading without a whole lot of wait time!

So... I hope you like it! -Atafrd


	2. talk of family trees and shinigamis

"Wait, what?" Maka asked after Soul told her about his family. She was sitting cross legged on the left side of the couch. Soul sat on the other side with his head leaned back and his body stretched out sorta limply, like a rag doll.

"Grell Sutcliff is my uncle. I haven't seen him in years. He was my fathers brother, until my father disowned him." "Why did your father disown him?" Maka asked. "Uh..." Soul started, "Uncle Grell is a little... Eccentric.. To put it nicely..." "Oh, OK..." Maka said, still a little confused.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention, Grell is a grim reaper." "Huh?" Maka asked. "How is that even possible? I thought Lord Death and Kid were the only reapers."

"Well, they are the upper class reapers. My uncle and his buddies do the little jobs all throughout the world. Think about it, Lord Death is just one person. It would be difficult to collect all the souls of everyone who dies in the world. Especially since he can't leave Death City. So the many other grim reapers do most of it for him. Death is just the big boss man." Soul explained.

"Oh, that dose make sense." Maka responded. "So, what did the letter say?" She asked curiously. Soul replied, "He has to do some work here in America..." He shuttered before continuing. "And he wanted to stay the week with me."

"Well tell him that he's welcome to stay as long as he needs!" Maka exclaimed, exited to meet her partners reaper uncle.

'_This day is defiantly not a cool one.'_


	3. Plans and gossip

"Hey, Soul!" The blue haired assassin Black*Star called from across the hall of the academy. "What's going on?" Soul replied giving his friend a fist-bump when he got close enough.

"I hear your old man is stopping in to say hi for a few days." Black*Star commented.

"One, he's not my pop, he's my uncle. Two, how did you know? I know for a fact that Maka's not a gossip." Soul questioned. Black*Star replied, "Well Kid over heard Spirit telling Lord Death, and kid told Liz, and Liz told Tsubaki, and Tsubaki told me. The whole uncle part must have gotten lost through translation"

Soul turned to Maka who had finally caught up with him after stopping to talk to Crona. "What the hell, Maka! You told your dad? Not cool." Maka looked hurt for a split second before replying, "Huh? Who do you think I am? I haven't told anyone, let alone... Him!" She made a disgusted face as she mentioned her dad. "Well then, who did?" Soul fumed. "I don't know!" Maka retorted, her face turning red.

"What about Blair?" Said a familiar female voice from behind them. They all turned to see Kid along with his weapons, Liz and Patty. "I know a gossip when I see one, believe me." Liz continued, putting her hands on her hips as if that would prove her point.

Soul mentally face-palmed as he had totally forgotten about Blair. The biggest gossip in Death City, if not the world, that also happens to live with them... And works at a place usually occupied by Maka's dad. It made perfect sense!

"Sorry, Maka..." Soul muttered sheepishly. "That's alright, Soul." Maka replied.

"So, will we get to meet him?" Kid asked curiously. "I myself would like to meet a reaper of a different level" "Yeah, Soul," Black*Star added, "when can we meet the uncle of the only shark-toothed-albino-soul-eating-person to live?"

"Uh.." Soul started. Maka took the liberty of making the announcement. "He's coming in tomorrow! Come over if you like!"

"Yay! Party! hehehe!" Patty giggled like a small child.

Maka spoke up again, very matter-of-factly. "Oh, yeah, to your comment 'shark-toothed-albino-soul-eating-person' Soul is not officially an albino. Yes, he has white hair and red eyes, both traits of an albino, but he has color pigments in his skin. There for, your statement is invalid."

Black*Star blinked a few times clearly not comprehending. Tsubaki, who had stayed silent this whole time tried explaining it to him. "It means he has color in his skin. Albinos do not."

"I knew that!" Black*Star responded, puffing out his chest. "Of course you did, Black*Star." Tsubaki replied sweetly. Everyone rolled there eyes.

Kid finally decided that it was time to change the subject. Turning to Maka he asked, "So what time should we show up tomorrow?"

"How about noon? He will probably get in a little later, but we can hang out awhile before he show's up." Maka replied cheerily rocking on her feet.

"Sounds like a plan." Kid said. "Although we should probably start making our way to professor Mifune's class."

So the group of friends started walking down the hall to there class.

All the while Soul dreading the moment when his uncle should arrive.


	4. running

Faster than humanly possible, someone could be seen running on rooftops through America. His chainsaw in hand, and long red hair flowing behind him as he races toward his destination. Death City.

* * *

><p>Authors note: OK this chapter was so short it was evil. But have no fear, I will probably post more than one chapter a weak. I hope you are liking the story so far, because I am having a ball writing it! I think it is so cool to see my first fanfic get seen from all over the world! I am truly amazed. Thanks so much taking time out of your life to read this story! ^_^<p>

-Atafrd


	5. gathering

Death the Kid and his two weapon partners were walking down the street towards Soul and Maka's house.

"Hey, Sis, I've been thinking." "Yes, Patty?" Liz replied to her little sister, who always acted way younger than she actually was.

"Our new teacher, Mifune is really skilled." Patty continued with childish thoughtfulness.

"How so?" Liz asked knowing that this was not going to be a normal statement.

"Well," Patty started, "He wears his jacket on his shoulders, and it never falls off when he fights! You'd have to be really talented to do that." She threw her arms up for emphasis.

"Yes, Patty, I believe you are right. Not everyone can do that." Liz replied as they neared the apartment. Patty beamed and started humming 'Mary had a little lamb' as they walked up the steps to their destination.

When they got to the door, Kid knocked eight times, with an even pause between each knock. After the eighth knock Soul opened the door.

"Come on in." He said as he lead them into the living room. "Make yourselves at home." Soul gestured to the couch. The three partners sat like instructed.

"Hi guys!" Maka called from the kitchenette. "Hello." Kid replied from his seat. "I'm almost done with the snacks. I'll join you in a mi-" Maka was interrupted by the loud crash of there door being knocked off the hinges and "**I am the great assassin Black*Star! Fall in amazement at my awesome power! Ha ha ha!**"

"**Black*Star!**" A mortified Tsubaki exclaimed from the doorway. Everyone else besides Patty just starred at him with there jaws dropped. Patty laughed so hard that she rolled off her seat and onto the floor.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Hey guys! Another chapter, even though it's short! TRUST ME when I say that the next ones (Maybe not the very next, but in the near future!) will start getting longer! ^_^<p> 


	6. New neighbors and big entrances

After Kid helped Soul put the door back on its hinges, Maka and a very apologetic Tsubaki finished the snacks.

For another hour the group sat around the coffee table eating and talking about the miscellaneous things that had happened since the battle with the kishin. Like how Stein and Marie had got together, Crona had started taking extra lessons with the soft hearted samurai Mifune, and the new family that had moved in next door to Maka and Soul.

"There seem to be a lot of them living there. I think a few of them are younger, too." Maka said concerning her new neighbors. "I've seen them come in and out of the apartment. I have only ever seen one boy with them." She added.

"Shhh!" Kid said putting a finger to his lips. "What is it Kid?" Liz asked her meister partner. "I hear footsteps." He replied. "Hey, Soul, could that be your crazy uncle?" Black*Star whispered rather loudly. "No." Kid replied. "Not unless he has 16 feet." "Well let's see who it is!" Liz exclaimed excitedly.

They all made there way to the window to look.

"Hey, I think its our neighbors!" Maka said happily. "Let me see!" Soul hollered as he worked his way to the front of the crowd. Soul had never really paid attention to them before and he was curious.

The first thing he noticed was that most of them were girls, as Maka had mentioned earlier. But there was one boy with them. '_Huh_.' He thought. As he looked he saw that the way too thin red-head boy walked up to one of the girls and turned into a pair of boxing gloves. '_So that must be his meister. Hey, wait a minute... I've seen her somewhere before._' He looked closer at the girl. '_High-tops, black shorts, light blue button up shirt, red hair in a high ponytail, large bow... Oh, that's the girl that spilled hot coffee all over me! And laughed!_ '

Maka looked over at Soul. He looked like he was about ready to punch someone. '_Hmm... Whatever._' She shrugged as she looked at the odd group.

One of them had hair that reminded her of neopolitan ice cream. It started blonde, faded to pink, then an almost brown tip. She wore bright clothes and the strangest high-heals Maka had ever seen. _'Weird'_

Maka looked over to the girl standing next to her. She had red hair put up in a bun on the top of her head with a blue headband. She wore black booty-shorts with a matching sports-bra that made it very easy to see the six pack she had. To finish it off she wore red high-tops. As Maka studied her, she transformed into a machine gun. pink-hair grabbed the gun and aimed it at the red-head with the boxing gloves. "Huh." Maka said as she watched them start going at each other.

She then turned her attention to the last four people. The first one she looked at had short blonde hair, knee length pants with the word 'fool' written down one leg, a maroon tank top and a pair of worn-out baby blue tennis shoes. '_She looks almost normal, at least_.'

Next to her was a little girl no older than eight. She had chin length blonde hair, big blue eyes, and a blue tee-shirt to match them. At the other blondes command, she transformed into a whip and they joined the little battle as well.

One girl, who looked to be the oldest, had long brown hair that covered one eye. She wore a gray shirt that had crosses all over it, ripped jeans and gray high-heels. Surprisingly, she was the weapon of the other young girl and she turned into a bow and arrow that fell into the ten year old's hands hands. The girl then turned and started shooting at the other teams.

The young meister had long brown hair, long eyelashes, wore a purple and white shirt, jeans and matching purple tennis shoes. Maka also saw the three purple barrettes in one side of her hair.

Kid must have noticed this as well, because his eyes started twitching and blood started coming out of his mouth. Then he fell unconscious. Liz and Patty decided it would be best to move him away from the asymmetrical girl, and put him on the couch. The rest of the group joined them in the living room.

"So, when's your uncle gonna show, I wonder?" asked Liz, who was currently fanning Kid to hopefully get him back to consciousness.

"I don't know, and personally, I don't care." Soul said, grabbing for another sandwich. "How could you not care? He's **your** uncle!" Liz shot back at him. "I just don't." He replied taking a bite of the sandwich.

Liz rolled her eyes and started slapping Kid in the face to see if that helped. It didn't. What did work was the sound of a chainsaw ripping the door off of its hinges for the second time that day.

'_Looks like he's here_.' Soul thought as he took the rest of his sandwich and shoved it in his mouth.

* * *

><p><span><em>Authors note: YAY! The moment we have all been waiting for! hehehe... So what do you think of the neighbors? Should I do something awesome with them? Hmmm... <em>

_Anyway I just wanted to thank the people who have followed this story! And the awesome reviewers I have! ^-^ Believe me when I say that I have big plans for this story!_

_Oh, yeah! If you want to see the drawings that the neighbors are based on, PM me and I will send you a link!_


	7. Falsies and flamboyant birds

"**Oh, **_**Soooouuullll!**_**Your uncle has arrived!**" Grell shouted, striking a pose and sticking out his tongue.

Everyone just starred, except Patty, who was rolling on the ground laughing... Again. No one knew just what they were expecting, but this **was not** it.

Soul and Grell looked nothing alike. Except for the shark-like teeth. Where Soul looked relaxed and cool, Grell looked... Like flamboyant cardinal who had jumped out of the Victorian-era with a chainsaw.

"Psst, Maka!" Liz whispered to Maka, who had not removed her eyes from the visitor.

"What?" Maka whispered back. Liz hesitated before asking, "...Is he wearing... Falsies?"

"Huh?" Maka asked finally turning back to look at her friend. "Falsies. You know, fake lashes." Liz replied to the obviously confused Maka. "Oh." Maka said and turned back to Grell. Then she turned back to Liz and nodded. "I think so." Liz made a face. "Weird..."

When Maka turned around again, Grell had moved from the dismounted door over to his embarrassed nephew.

"Well, Evens? Aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked leaning down to look Soul in the eye. "Don't call me by that name." Soul snarled. "_Oohh.._ You're _sooooo_ intimidating, my dear nephew. You know, you have gotten bigger and older but you still refuses to change." Grell grinned and stood straight to looked at his fingernails.

'_is that so?_' Soul thought, baring his teeth.

* * *

><p><em><span>Authors note: Hahaha I am a total jerk... It's another short one. But Grell's here! YAY! Rejoice my fellow readers, for more awesomeness is to come! Read and review my pretties! Muahahahahaaaaaa... Woah... that was weird... OK... I've lost it.<span>_


	8. Introductions Sort of

"Well? Are you or are you not going to introduce me to your little friends?" Grell asked again.

Soul blinked. "Oh, right." Soul said remembering that there were other people in the room.

"Everyone, as you have probably guessed, this is the legendary, magnificent, and fabulous Grell Sutcliff, my uncle." Soul announced sarcastically. "Grell, this is my meister partner, Maka Albarn." He said gesturing to Maka.

Maka stood and held out her hand, "Hi! I'm Maka, It's nice to meet you sir!" She said smiling.

"Well, aren't you adorable!" Grell exclaimed as he took her hand.

Soul continued with the line-up, "And this over here is Tsuba-" **"YAHOO!"**

Everyone looked in the direction of the interruption, which happened to be on top of the dining room table.

"**Hear me well, Shinigami! YAAHOO! I am the great assassin Black*Star! I'm gonna surpass the gods! You are a god of death, so that means you're in my way! I'll just have to eliminate you! Let's fight here and now! I'll defeat you no mater what!"**

"Oh, my. Aren't you annoying. Very well, I'll participate if you _shut up_." Grell agreed with a dramatic sigh. "But I will have you know, I have had century's worth of practice, so I am deadly efficient!" He added as he struck another pose.

"Whatever **loser!** This mach will be over in two seconds! And you'll be the one on your back! **HAHAHA!"**

"**LOSER?! You little brat! We'll see about that!"** Grell fumed.

While the argument was going on Maka, Kid, Liz, and Tsubaki just looked at each other in confusion, unsure what to do.

Patty sat there fascinated by Grell. _'He's so __**weird!**__ I like him. He's funny. He also looked like a girl. Or is he a girl? Is it possible for a girl to be an uncle? I'll have to ask sis later. I wonder how he... Or she got Its nails that long, when Sis struggles to get hers a few centimeters... I'll have to ask sis that later, too.'_

Soul had just taken his place on the couch again and wished that he could crawl in a hole and die. But before he could put that plan into motion his royal embarrassment piped up.

"OK, Soul. Where is a good location for our mach? This apartment is a little cramped for one."

"Ya don't say? Well you could just saw the rest of the walls off like you did our door." Soul retorted gesturing to the broken entryway, earning an elbow in the ribs from Maka. "But, if you insist, there's a spot right out front."

He got up and lead the group outside, only to see their neighbors still battling each other in the spot that he mentioned. _'It's been 15 minutes... They're still not done?'_

"Well," Soul began, "The only other good place to go is in front of the academy, but we have to be overseen by a professor."

"Fine." Grell clenched his fists. " Just as long as I can squash this brat!" He said, rather passionately.

"Whatever old man!" Black*Star yelled back. Grell was about to reply when Kid stepped in. "Alright you two! That's enough. Save it for the battle field."

"And who are you to boss me around? Little twerp!" Grell shot back.

"Well, I am a fellow reaper. I am named after my father, you may have heard of him before. I am Death the Kid, son of Lord Death. So I believe I have quite enough authority to _'boss you around_.' " He smirked and then looked forward.

Soul shot Grell a sideways glance to see him open his mouth as if to say something, and decide against it snapping it shut again. _'It looks like he stuck his foot in his mouth, __**again.**__ Good job Grell.' _

Then they all started walking towards the academy.

* * *

><p><span><em>Authors note: Heeyyy! Another chapter! WOO! ^-^<em>

_So, I think that some of you may be confused about the new neighbors that I put in, well my dearies, they have relevance. Trust me. All will be answered in due time._

_Read and review! If you do I will send you a virtual cookie! Sebby made them so they are really yummy! No? OK..._


	9. racing and thick skulls

"Oh, my. That's the largest staircase I have ever seen in my entire life." Grell observed from in frount of the stairs of the academy.

"**HAHAH!** These are **nothing!** I have to climb these all the time! I'd beet you to the top any day, **old man!" **Black*Star taunted.

"**I accept your challenge, you little KID. **I am** NOT **an 'old man', ether." Grell huffed, getting very annoyed with the blue haired boy.

"Fine, WISE GUY. The winner gets to have the first move! And it won't be you! YAHOO!"

Grell threw a wicked grin Black*Star's way. "Oh, you are ON squirt!"

"OK!" Black*Star yelled, "On your mark, get set, GO!"

As soon as the first sound of 'go' left his mouth, they both ran at impossible speed up the steps.

* * *

><p>But while the two had been distracted arguing, the others had already made it to the top and were discussing which professor to bring out.<p>

"How about Marie?" Liz suggested. "No, my uncle doesn't do well with girls, if he were to lose, he would take the news better from a *Cough _really attractive_ cough* man." Soul replied, a little exhausted by his uncle and Black*Star's arguing.

"Oh my gosh, is your uncle sexist?" Liz asked astonished. Soul laughed so hard that he doubled over. "Hehe.. Uh... Not exactly... I would say he thinks he is the alpha female, more like..." He said between breaths.

Every one present, including Patty just blinked at him a few times.

"What?" Liz asked.

"What? You mean you haven't noticed it yet? Man you all have thick skulls."

Once more everyone just blinked.

Soul sighed and was about to explain when Patty piped up, in a voice that matched her age for once.

"Oh. My. god. Your uncle is really gay, isn't he?"

Everyone stared at Patty in disbelief, jaws almost touching the ground.

"Patty! Where on earth did you learn a word like that?" Her big sister yelled, on the verge of tears. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do. I am a lot older than I act, you know." Patty replied in her normal high pitched voice. "It means happy, you goofs. Haha! Geez, you all look mortified!"

* * *

><p><span><em>Authors note: HEY! Sooo... I have run out of pre-written chapters, (I wrote these earlier to see if my idea was any good, and I started uploading when I decided it was.) so I will not be able to upload as regularly. I will probably upload about three things a week. Maybe one every other day. I will have to see.<em>

_Until then, READ AND REVIEW MY FRIENDS! And thank you for sticking with me! _\(^-^)/


	10. slightly expected twist

…

"Patty..."

"...Yes big sis?"

"..."

"...Big sis?..."

"...DON'T EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!" Liz yelled, grabbing Patty's shoulders and shaking her violently.

"Well of course I hear you, you're screaming in my face. I would have to be dead in order to not hear that. Even a def person could hear you right now..."

Everyone stood there in an awkward silence for a few seconds, not sure what to think of the Thomson sisters.

"Hey, what's all the commotion out here?" A male voice said from behind them.

"Dr. Stein!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

Maka was about to tell Stein about the new arrival of Grell Sutcliff, and his small rivalry between Black*Star, but the two persons decided to finish their race at that second (and TIE, as it would turn out.) so she never got the chance.

* * *

><p>They had both run up the steps at top speed, and kept pace with each other the whole time. When they got to the top, nether wanted to admit it, but they were both exhausted.<p>

"HA! I didn't even break a sweat! You're sitting over there panting like a little dog! OLD MAN!" Black*Star yelled triumphantly.

"I am NOT! YOU LITTL-" Grell stopped mid sentence when he saw Stein. _'He is soooo hot. How odd, he reminds me of the Undertaker... But he has a SCREW in his head. OoOo... I'll bet he *********************************************' _(Censored for the well being of the viewers. Grell's mind is a very dirty place.)

* * *

><p>"Yo! Uncle Grell! You in there? Hellooooo?" Soul waved his hands in front of Grells slowly reddening face. "He's not blinking... Is he alright?" Asked Dr. Stein, who was sitting backwards on his rolling chair.<p>

"Uh, I'm not sure physically, but he's mentally unstable, and he has a chainsaw. Be careful. He's like another Spirit, only worse." Soul answered.

"Uuuhhhh... OK, so... He's gonna be alright?" Stein asked, not really sure how that had anything to do with his question.

"Oh, yeah. He probably found you attractive or something. He'll be alive in a sec. I wouldn't worry about him, but... You should run while you have the chance."

"...I see." Stein replied. He was about to push the ground with his feet to roll away, when Grell came back to life and tried to wrap his arms around the doctor. Dr. Stein was to fast though, and he punched Soul's uncle in the face.

"Nice try."

* * *

><p><em><span>AN: HEEYYYY! Long time no see! Well, I worked ahead on my school so I am already on Christmas break! YAY! So, a new chapter. I'm sorry that it has been so long, buut... I hit a little writers block. Not just one block, like, a writers WALL. This chapter is probably not the best, but I had no idea how to get back into this. Hmmm... Yeah. So, I WILL try to post more, and I am so sorry that it took so long to update! Expect another chappie on Saturday. If it's not up by then, punch me in the face. HARD._

_R&R My friends!_


	11. silence and confessions

They all just stood there, as if frozen in time for about three seconds.

Liz, Patty, Soul, Maka, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki stood at the sidelines not daring to move a muscle.

Stein had just socked a **grim reaper **full force in the nose. Not just a grim reaper, but a super over reacting grim reaper. With a chainsaw. This could not end well.

Stillness...

Grell broke the silence, very suddenly. In the blink of an eye he had stepped away from Stein's fist and put his hands together, all in all looking like a little kid on Christmas. "Oh, my my! Aren't you a feisty one! RrrrAwrrrr!" Grell winked at the crazy professor, sending a little heart his way.

"Dude, how is that even possible?" Black*Star asked, to no one in particular.

"I don't think it is..." Replied Soul, who was a little uncomfortable with his uncles unfiltered display of affection.

"Mr. Grell, I will have you know that I have a romantic partner, and she also happens to be a woman. I am flattered, but I am going to take a pass on this one." The professor polity and calmly stated, pulling out a cigarette.

"EXCUUUuuuUUUSE ME? WHO ARE YOU CALLING MISTER? I AM A **LADY**!" Grell huffed back.

"Hahahaha! You WISH!" Soul yelled to his uncle from the sidelines where he still stood.

Grell huffed and blew on his bangs which had gotten in his face a little during his outburst.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you this, but I am now not only a woman in personality, but body as well. I met a crazy doctor with nothing better to do that gave me female organs. I have even given birth to about a half dozen children in this generation. Of course, I do not much care for children enough to keep them, but as a reaper I am not allowed to kill anyone until they are scheduled to die. So I sent them all to an orphanage somewhere, I can't remember where because it's been nine or so years since my last one was born. But they were all sent to the same place, I remember that. Anyway, the point is I am technically a woman now, but I still want you to refer to me as uncle if at all possible."

Once more, the silence enveloped them all.

_A/N: HEY! Sooo... How many of you punched me in the face? I promised Saturday, and what did you get? SUNDAY. I am a total jerkface. A total, complete, failure jerkface. I'm sorryyyyyyyyyy! T_T On a different note, I think this chapter is better today than it would have been yesterday! AND GRELL IS A WOMAN! OMG! Anyway, R&R My fellow fic-fans! I hope you enjoy it!_


End file.
